Turned and Changed
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: Bella has changed, drastically. It was only natural for them to be in a shock. Her loyalties are questioned, and she refuses to crumble. Language, Dom, M/F
1. Dealt Cards

It was two years after the Cullens left Forks, Bella was over

Edward's abandonment with her. Jacob has always been there

for her as a crutch when she needed him, which was a lot then.

Before her twentieth Birthday they had gone over their relationship, that was

then spreading like a wild fire. She had gotten a collage application in Italy,

where she lived working with the Volturi, Aro being extremely happy of her

joining his little 'family' as he put it. She knew this would anger and worry

Edward, but he wasn't here. He was no longer in her life. So why should she care?

She could of gone back to Florida with her mother and Phil. Renee would have been

happy to see her daughter. She missed her mother and step-father. But no here she was

now in Brazil instead. She was sent here by Aro, to check out the vampire killings that

were growing rapidly. She was driving her '55 Chevy. In a way it reminded her of her

truck. Aro would of given her a much better car but she refused saying she wanted to

'blend' in for this job. She was here a week and nothing yet. Running her fingers through

her dark locks she sighed. Recently she added black streaks to her brunette hair.

Focused on her thoughts she didn't notice the car smashing into hers, nor the other one

that crashed into the back of her trying to stop. She sighed heavily as cops came to the

scene. She would of refused go to the hospital but instead she kept quiet. She should of

had blood all over her tan suit. But there was none. 'Guess some things are good about

being a vampire' she thought to herself pulling her bag to herself as she placed on a

stretcher and onto the ambulance. Some how they talked her into getting on one. She

reflected on her turning. She had woken up alone, clothes scattered everywhere. On her

third night, she never felt the burning sensation of her change, she had to been too drunk

then to actually feel it. Or she was out cold. Either way, when she woke it was dull. She

looked the E.R of the what seemed be a big hospital. Slight thoughts came back to that

night.

Looking in the mirror she didn't see brown eyes, instead she saw a gray violet with brown

rimming her pupil. It was too loud here, her vampic hearing enhanced _everything._

Once the nurse left her alone on the hospital bed she sat up, taking off the neck brace. She

could easily get up and walk away right now, like nothing happened. But then again they

would look for her if she tried that. She didn't have to wait long for the doctor. Who she saw

made her suck in a sharp breath. There, in front of her was no other than Carlisle Cullen.

Topaz crashed with gray, both having a serious yet shocked look on their face. Bella was

quick to compose her facial features. "Well, isn't this a shock." he said softly. Then he turned

professional. "How do you feel Miss Tate? Any injuries, softness, or anything you'd like to tell

me?" he asked. Her jaw set for a few moments, she knew that look in his eye when he first saw

her.

"I feel fine Doctor.. Cullen" she said with a tiny bit of bite. She wasn't in shock, maybe

from seeing him, causing her to have slight deja-vu, but she was fine. Just needed to

get away. His forehead creased for a moment then he nodded, writing down something.

"Very well you're free to go Miss Tate, do come back if you feel dizzy or anything." He

said softly, staying in his professional tone. She did a stiff nod and slipped off the bed,

grabbing her things, she was close to stepping out the door until his voice called out to her,

causing her to stop. "Excuse me, may I ask you something?" He asked. 'Here it comes.'

She thought to herself, turning towards him once again, with another nod. She didn't need

to read minds or anything to know what he was about to ask. "Are you really Bella?" his

tone was calm, soft, almost full of relief. She stared at him for a moment, long and hard.

"Marie," her voice was low, low enough for the two of them as she corrected him, again.

"But I am." Her face softened for a split second then went back to a mask, she quietly

disappeared out of the hospital. Flipping open her phone she walked down the streets,

explaining what transpired to Aro, he immediately sent for another car, this time winning

what kind it would have been. "I'll be waiting" she spoke out quietly. "The car will be

there for you in three minutes" a voice spoke from the other line.

Sure enough a black Saleen S7 was in front of her by the time she said her goodbyes with

Aro and closed the phone. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she climbed in quietly. It's

been a interesting yet long day for Bella or 'Marie'. She drove to the rented mini villa Aro

once again picked out for her. He was spoiling her too much. She was close to the forest

to hunt the white tailed deer that lived in it. Sometimes slipping to take human blood. But

that was Aro's fault. He begged her to eat with them, when she would normally slip out

and go to hunt animals, which ever ones that were in Italy. She would be disgusted after

she had her fill. She rather be a 'vegetarian' than drink human blood. Her natural vampire

gray eyes turning a siam colour on human blood then a crystal sage on animal blood. Only

return back to gray when she was full and the blood wore off some. Shaking her head

she tossed her things onto a nearby couch, she needed to hunt.

She liked being a vampire, it made her more graceful. She was well respected. Bella ran

through the dark forest silently, her feet barely touching the ground, leaving no mark of

her ever being there. Catching the scent of a deer she crouched then lunged herself at it,

snapping it's neck, making the kill less painful, she fed. Ten minutes later she drained

two more bucks before heading back to her 'home' to go on look out again. Trying to

pin point the vampire that was killing people mindlessly. For Bella, she was part of what

every vampire feared. The Volturi. With Bella's ability to shield herself also other's mind

from attack, and Necromancy, she was rather useful, and has proven such. Bella got along

with a good amount of people in the Volturi. Except Jane. Though that might be due to Aro

dotting on her almost left and right.. Really, Volterra, Italy was a beautiful place. And she

wouldn't really want leave it for the world. It was her present, and possible future.

Bella never went back to Forks, for good reason. If she did, she would of most likely gotten

ripped to shreds by the Quileute pack. A shudder ran through her body at the thought. Bella

changed into another set of clothes before heading out to roam the streets for her target.


	2. The Chase

She was close on the vampire's trail. She knew she was, because they had just killed, again.

Flipping open her phone she hit speed dial, calling Aro once again, quickly. He said that

they would be there soon, less than a half an hour. Tracking wasn't really as hard as she

thought it would have been. So far she was heading more towards the country. 'Perfect,

less witnesses' She thought to herself with a smirk playing across her face. It was turning

out to be fun.

A family too were chasing the vampire. "We need to stop who ever it is that's killing

mindlessly, it'll start to get dangerous for us, real quick." Edward spoke to his father,

his family, and they agreed. They knew who ever it was, was right up ahead from them.

Bella snarled as she saw a female vampire. She was attractive, in a way. She was a

blond with brown highlights. Gray clashed with gray. She knew who ever turned this

female in front of her, turned Bella also. "He was the one who turned you, you know."

she said with a cocky and mocking voice. Bella narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"I told him he shouldn't of. But he didn't listen to me, he went to turn another, but

that one had killed him. Shame really." she said with a frosty smile. Bella growled and

lunged to the woman, digging her teeth into her shoulder, just as Aro, Jane, Demetri,

Felix, and Caius came into view. Watching Bella rip apart the female. Her shrill screams

filling the quiet air. Then everything went silent as Bella decapitated her, the Cullens just

walking up to the scene.

"Felix, Demetri.." Aro didn't need to say more, as they set the dead female ablaze,

Bella walking to his side, off a few inches. Finally Aro's attention was set on the Cullens.

"Ahh, Carlisle, my dear friend. How are you?" he asked, a grin cast on his face. The

family watched them all warily. "I am fine Aro. Though I can see you got the vampire who

was doing all those killings I take it?" Carlisle asked curiously, looking to the flames

then Aro. "Indeed. But, it was Bella who did." he said, his grin widening a bit. A low snarl

was heard from Jane at the name a heated glare sent to Bella who looked to be fuming.

Everyone turned to the brunette. "Marie" she hissed at him. "You know better than to call

me that outside Italy, Aro." A low growl threatened from her chest as he smirked to her.

"But _my_ dear Isabella, You did a job well done. Did you not?" he asked with a bit of a tease.

"You did just as I expected, I also take it she angered you in a way to be

ripped as such as she was?" He asked with a cocked brow. She glared at him

before answering. "I am not yours, we'll talk about this in private, away from listening ears.

And yes, she did. She knew the man who raped and turned me." Her voice held no

room for argument. Aro grinned brightly, amused. "You will be soon, my dear." He then turned

back to the Cullens just as Bella snarled loudly, clearly not amused. She knew it would be

sooner or later before he was right. She was going no where, and her relationship with Aro

was off limits, well to others anyways.

Jane, was boiling inside as she stayed silent, watching. Aro was one to not piss off.

The Cullens had open confusion on their faces. Edward stared at Bella, she wasn't

facing him she seemed to have a silent argument with Jane. "Bella?" Edward whispered.

They all watched as she turned to him, her gray eyes frozen solid, ice cold. Unforgiving.

She waited for them to say something. "Is that really you?" Alice chirped. Bella nodded once.

"What are you doing with The Volturi?" Edward's voice seemed distant yet cold.

There was relief in his voice though. Aro looked between them, he knew that look.

"Why she is one of us, of course. Her powers are amazing, and she fits with us perfectly."

His voice held excitement, even though Bella was like a statue next to him. Alice wanted

to go and hug her, but something in Bella's expression told her not to. "Aro." Bella said.

He turned to her and nodded. "We should be leaving now. Come Bella, you'll return tonight.

I'll have the Saleen S7 shipped back to Italy." He smiled. She frowned. "I already have the

Aston, Viper, Audi V8, and Lotus. Is a Saleen really needed?" She almost scolded him, but

had to admit it _was_ a good car. He chuckled. "Of course! You're well worth it." He grinned

again.

Edward felt like he was going to be sick. He had to look away from the group, Alice touching

his shoulder in comfort, Jasper sent out a wave of calmness. "Aro, can we leave now?"

Jane wasn't happy one bit. The others were quiet. They watched and listened. "I'm leaving

with the others." Bella paused, "And Aro, I mean it when we'll talk about it later." She shot

a heated glare at him before walking away. Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Caius following. The

smell of smoldering corpse had died down. Aro turned back to the family before him.

"Why is she with you?" Carlisle asked politely. "Curious my dear friend?" Aro asked back.

"I, we all are. She is like family to us, and a daughter to me." Carlisle's eyes were sincere.

A sigh escaped Aro, as he thought for a moment. "She has no where else to go. The wolves

would tear her apart once they find her near there." his eyes hardened. It was the truth. They

would indeed rip her apart once they found her as a vampire. Aro's red eyes crashed with

topaz and honey. "I do have to say, it's difficult getting her to feed on humans. She does it

just to please me, but she is normally, constantly on animal blood. Bella's a feisty one that's

for sure." He chuckled shaking his head. "Well dear friends, seems I must go now, before she

rips _me_ to shreds just for earlier." His grin returned, with mischief in his eyes, he then turned

and vanished where the others went.

Everyone then turned to Edward, questioning eyes. All of their thoughts asking the same

question. "I am fine." He spoke out quietly. They all then turned back to the house they

currently resented in.

Bella's phone had vibrated against her, she looked to caller ID and flipped it open.

Excitement and edginess ran throughout her. "My pet." The voice purred, she stopped

and stood still listening.

A/N; Sorry for the cliff hanger people! I know youre probably wondering whats going to happen next. Dont worry the next chapter is on its way!

Preview;

She spoke with a almost irrated

voice, the ending being said sweetly. The corners of his lips twitched slightly in

a frown then smiled at her for the ending.

"Forgive me, I didn't know my little one. Though," his face turned almost stoic

for a moment. "I'd rather you were here _with me_ instead." he pulled her closely

She stared at him a moment.


	3. Detour

If her dead heart could flutter or anything it would of. His

voice was like silk. "Seger." she said in awe. "Come visit me, Today my sweet. I

need to see you, do you hear me?" he spoke. She felt a surge through her spine.

"I'll come. I should be there soon." she whispered. She missed her Master. After

that she told Aro she would see him in Italy after her detour.

Bella was in Forks half an hour later. She had to go by the Cullens old house,

right along the treaty line, then to her own house. Charlie was at work but she

made a meal for him for as his dinner with a note, saying she was sorry she had

missed him then went to the edge of the woods, to find a Aston Martin, almost

exactly like Edward's, just slightly different. Opening the car she got in and drove

past the Cullens house, and La Push, finding herself on a familiar invisible path,

Soon coming up to a brick two story house with white trimmings. Once she

closed the drivers door two pets came out to greet her, Soon Seger joining them.

A warm smile gracing his handsome face. His smoked topaz eyes drinking her in,

equally matching his auburn hair. All completed and complimenting his pale skin.

Bella gladly returned his warm smile. She always could smile around him. He did

many things to her. Effortlessly.

Its been a while since she last saw Seger. He looked to be in good health.

Bella noticed how his pets were always sending glances at her. She knew

they were jealous. With a small sigh she turned her attention back to the man.

"What is it you need from me master?" her voice was sweet, soft. Bella wasn't

stupid, not for one bit. And she knew why she just wanted to be wrong. She

eyed him silently. Any other normal pet would of worn a collar, like these men,

no, young boys, and women did. Bella was an exception of not wearing one.

She never knew what one felt like. Nor did she complain about not having one.

"I called you because I simply care about iyou/i Isabella," he said her name in a

way that it rolled off his tongue. "..and I wanted to see you. I rarely do. You're

always working." he said waving his hand. "I was just about done with a hunt

before you called me, imy/i bdolce babbo/b (1)." She spoke with a almost irradiated

voice, the ending being said sweetly. The corners of his lips twitched slightly in

a frown then smiled at her for the ending.

"Forgive me, I didn't know my little one. Though," his face turned almost stoic

for a moment. "I'd rather you were here iwith me/i instead." he pulled her closely

She stared at him a moment. "I ran into the Cullens after I was done.. rather

they came to the sight I was working at." She scowled and he tensed a moment.

"You do realize my ex best-friend and them are rather close to here, right at the

treaty line? The Quilettes. If they ever found me as a vampire, they'd kill me. I

was lucky enough to get here in one piece! What am I going to do when the

Cullens find iyou/i?" Her eyes widened at this, and he chuckled.

She couldn't believe this. He wouldn't understand on why she couldn't do it. No

matter how much she wanted to. "Aro knows plenty of you, so does Marcuis.

They would be, beyond displeased with me being here, and not in Italy." Her

face softened. "Seger, you know I would do nothing but be here and be your

perfect trophy to show off. But, I can't. Do you know what would happen if I

just up and left. Of course they'd come to you, and we idon't/i need ithat/i, do we?"

He frowned. This time she was right. "Though... I will stay the night. I need go in

tomorrow. Will that do for you instead?" She asked; Softly, timidly. She was weak for him, and she hated to leave him alone like she normally did. But he wasn't exactly alone all the time. Shifting her eyes onto the two pets then him she arched a brow, expecting and answer to her words. Something.

"Very well." He said. His words were curt, cold. And his face remained stoic. Sighing she winced slightly. "I'm sorry. But understand, I love you and my position with you Dolce babbo." She murmured. Hugging her tightly to him the two them entered the house, his two pets trailing behind them inside before resuming their duties, like the good little slaves they were.

This chapter was written back in 2009 - early 2010. Next Chapter is being written, please understand; I have more than one story I'm updating and/or re-writing.

_**dolce babbo (1) - Sweet Daddy**_


End file.
